


Subtly Saying I Care

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Poetry, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam still misses Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtly Saying I Care

I would compare thee to a summer's day

Your hair is spun with lovely gold

And your eyes are more temperate

But today is partly cloudy

 

I would describe the time that I first saw you

And how I fell in love with your knowing smile

But you only believe in lust at first sight

And I'm telekinetic, not telepathic

 

I would scream that I love nothing in the world

So much as you, but

True love is the crunchy peanut butter

That I know you hate

 

You would say that Shakespeare is so cliché

But you're dead

And I love you

Old William couldn't be as blunt

 

 

 

 

(gg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can check out my other work... or not. Hugs and kisses to all you glorious geeks and victorious freaks!


End file.
